


Wikipedia Said Ladies Like Fanfiction So I Wrote A Fanfiction

by amysymphony, Lexasyellowpellow



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysymphony/pseuds/amysymphony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/pseuds/Lexasyellowpellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy looks up how to attract ladies on Wikipedia. She proceeds to try to impress Sarah with her gayness while very tipsy at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wikipedia Said Ladies Like Fanfiction So I Wrote A Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF rules: If you don't like RPF and it makes you uncomfortable- what are you doing here? Like honestly don't read it. 
> 
> No disrespect meant to the actors. This is for fun. Suspend your reality. In this story they are not married. Be nice.

By the time Sarah got to the bar at the convention center, Amy had already started drinking. It had been a long day, lots of interviews, panels, and fan meet and greets. Shoot had gotten pretty popular and the two of them had been asked to represent Person of Interest at the New Jersey ComicCon. It felt a bit strange to be at the convention without the guys, but she was having a great time spending some quality time with her favorite co-star. 

Sarah smiled as she sidled up beside Amy at the bar and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey good looking fancy seeing you here.” She joked while flagging down the bartender. 

Amy’s face lit up when she realized Sarah had joined her. “Sarahhhh. Where have you been? I was here waiting for you for EVER.” 

Sarah’s eyebrows twitched upward and she looked Amy over quizzically. “I wanted to change first? Speaking of changing…Amy what are you wearing?” 

Amy fell into a fit of giggles now and adjusted her John Deer snapback. “Do you like?”

“I …uh” 

“I read that ladies like these things.” She gestured to her outfit and Sarah noted that she was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt, that damn hat, jeans, and a pair of converse. 

“Ladies huh? And where did you read that Amy?” Sarah asked amused that Amy would pick her outfit based around what she thought ladies would like.

“I read about it on Wikipedia duh Sarah its 2016. Wikihow says ladies like plaid and snapbacks so I wore plaid and snapbacks. How else am I going to get the ladies? Wikihow knows everything.” 

Sarah just stared at her dumbly while Amy hummed contentedly into what looked to be her third glass of liquor. 

“Sarahhh this is so gross. I wanted to get a fruity drink but Wikipedia said that lesbians like whiskey and I know you like whiskey, anyway so I got whiskey but its SO gross. Can you finish it for me Sarah?” 

Amy pushed the glass over toward Sarah practically causing it to topple over if it weren’t for Sarah’s quick reflexes. Amy giggled again as she watched Sarah roll her eyes and finish off the drink. 

Sarah finished the drink and returned her gaze to the drunk mess next to her. “So Amy, you gonna tell me why you looked up how to get the ladies on Wikipedia?” 

Amy sighed frustrated and scooted impossibly closer to Sarah, leaning her face closer than necessary considering when she spoke in what Sarah assumed was supposed to be a whisper it was basically loud enough for the entire bar to hear. She looked like she was debating what to say for a moment before she finally spoke. “Do you think I look gay enough Sarah? Do you think the ladies will catch on? No ones come over to talk to me except you.” 

Sarah frowned. Amy had completely dodged her question. She decided she should try a different tactic. “Okay Ames. I have a secret for you. I was on the L word you know. So I know a lot about what ladies like.” 

Amy perked up at this, eyes shining with excitement to learn L Word level gay tips. “Oh come on Sarah please? Please tell me I want to do my best.” 

Sarah smirked and leaned forward just enough to close the gap between their faces, connecting their lips and earning a little “oh” in surprise from Amy. She kissed her gently, pulling softly on her bottom lip and nipping just enough to draw another little mewling noise from Amy before she slid the tip of her tongue slickly against Amy’s lips and was rewarded with entrance to Amy’s mouth. Their tongues connected now, a bit messy due to Amy’s tipsiness but still Sarah shuddered at the sensation and taste of it all. She pulled away slowly and opened her eyes to see Amy staring at her in awe. Sarah chuckled and licked her lips subconsciously. 

“Cherry chapstick? Really Ames?”

“I heard ladies like Cherry Chapstick so-“

“So you bought Cherry Chapstick. Yeah I thought so.” Sarah rolled her eyes. This girl was too much. 

“So that’s what girls like then? I can definitely do that. That was awesome.” Amy grinned like a schoolgirl and glanced wildly around the bar. She spotted a girl a few stools down decked out in rainbow attire and without saying a word, got up and beelined it toward the girl. She wasted no time greeting her, simply walked up to the stunned girl and kissed her. Sarah looked like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She jumped down off her own barstool and ran over to retrieve her embarrassing drunk friend. 

“Woah there buddy that’s not what I meant.” Sarah grabbed Amy’s arm and pulled her away apologizing to the random rainbow girl. 

“Sarahhh that was rude. I didn’t even get to say goodbye. How am I gonna get the ladies?” She huffed and sat back down on her stool. Amy started to call for the bartender but was interrupted.

“Eh I think that’s enough whiskey for tonight killer. The ladies will still be here tomorrow night.”

“Oh Sarahh whiskey was my NAME remember in dollhouse? I love her. I don’t like this drink Sarahh its gross. Not like kissing girls though thats nice. But that girl she didn’t kiss as good as you.” 

Sarah blushed at the statement and tried to brush it off and attribute it to the alcohol. “Let’s get you back to our room. You need to rest.” Sarah stood and pulled two 20s out of her purse to pay the bartender for Amy’s drinks earning a completely appalled look from Amy.

“SARAH you can’t pay! I have to pay, Wikipedia says that I have to pay that’s how to get the ladies. Jeez Sarah you’re doing it all wrong you’re gonna mess up my game.” 

Sarah laughed at this. Game really? This girl didn’t have a lick of game. But she had to admit she was pretty cute all decked out in her “gay apparel”. Sarah sighed and paid the bartender anyway grabbing a Gatorade for Amy as well in hopes of rehydrating her and getting her to sober up a bit. 

Amy giggled the entire way back to the room, tears in her eyes over how hilarious the Gatorade was. “Get it Sarah? GAYtorade? Hahahhaa” She thought she was a real comedian. 

When they got back to the hotel room, Sarah pulled Amy’s boots off of her feet and tried to help her into pajamas. “Already getting me undressed Sarah? I must have really done a good job then.” Amy’s got the jokes. 

Sarah grunted and began undoing the buttons on Amy’s flannel. She tried to keep her hands steady and to keep her eyes on the buttons but as she got lower and lower more and more of Amy’s skin was exposed and she found herself getting a bit distracted and all of a sudden her mouth felt very dry. It took longer than it should have but finally Amy was dressed in a simple tank top and a pair of plaid sleep shorts, because of fucking course they were plaid. Sarah tucked Amy into bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She slept on the floor beside the bed, not wanting to risk anything with Amy in her post alcohol state. 

Amy woke up a few hours into the night and felt around the bed for Sarah. “Sarahhh where are you? Why aren’t you in bed? I’m cold Sarahh.” 

Sarah sat up from the floor and rubbed her eyes sleepily. “You’re drunk Amy go back to sleep.” 

“I want to sleep with you.” 

Sarah blinked and gulped hard. She knew that wasn’t quite what Amy had meant to say, but wow. “Probably a bad idea Ames.” She wanted to kick herself, especially when she heard Amy’s exasperated whines. 

A few moments passed in silence before Sarah heard an impossibly small voice in the dark, “Please Sarah?” 

Sarah knew she was screwed. She shook her head and rose from the floor crawling into bed beside Amy. She was instantly met with the warmth of Amy’s body heat and the feel and scent of her soft hair and skin. Amy had rolled so that she was practically on top of Sarah, spooning against her and resting her head on her chest. She smiled and sighed contently. “Thank you.” she murmured against Sarah’s chest and Sarah couldn’t help but feel her heart swell. 

Sarah held Amy like this for awhile, allowing her hands to rest naturally over her body and stroke her back in small circles. She tried to fall asleep but something was still pressing on her thoughts and she thought maybe now that Amy was calm enough to talk to her. 

“Ames? You awake?” 

“Mmm. I’m here Sarah.” 

Sarah’s heart skipped and she felt a bit nervous but there was really no going back now. “Earlier when you were.” She paused not sure how to form her question. “Why?”

Amy gazed up at her and smiled. “Why what Sarah?”

This little asshole was going to make her ask the whole question. Sarah couldn’t believe it. “Why did you want to learn how to pick up girls?” 

Amy’s cheeks flushed a bit and she glanced down from Sarah’s eyes. “I wanted to. Well I.” She struggled and floundered a bit for words before finally a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and she returned her eyes to focus on Sarah’s. She pulled her body up along Sarah’s and aligned their faces dipping down to press a passionate kiss to Sarah’s lips. Her lips glided over Sarah’s and lingered for longer than absolutely necessary before she pulled away and blinked shyly. 

Sarah stared at her, willing her pulse to find its chill knowing that Amy could feel her heart pounding. “Amy.” she breathed out not sure how to proceed. 

Amy smiled. “Some big hotshot star from The L Word told me that girls like kissing so-“ 

“You idiot. You did all this-” Sarah laughed now not believing how adorable and how much of a total disastrous dork Amy was. “Amy you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” 

“I didn’t know how to get your attention.” She admitted quietly. 

Sarah moved to cup Amy’s chin with her hands and stroke her skin gently with her thumb. “You already had it. You always have.” She whispered and pulled Amy into a dizzying kiss that left them both starry eyed and breathless. 

They fell asleep curled together under the blanket, Amy’s head on Sarah’s shoulder and Sarah’s strong arms wrapped around her protectively.


End file.
